ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CrossOvered
CrossOvered is a new massive crossover. Series *Simien 10 *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Sem 2.10 *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Fred 40 *KrisTen *Question For Ben 10 *Stan 14 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Shade 10: Evolutions *Kurt 10 *Evan Billion Villains *Zyrokks (main villain in the crossover) *Vilgax (another main villain) *Ristego *Fich *Zeno *Prisoner 773 *Kael *Lord Zedd *Zang Ortus *The Bronch *Prime Kevin *Salts *Qualsir *IAX *Hyjinx Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. Opening Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, the last attack we planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Zyrokks standed up. Zyrokks: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the christmas attack and the last attack we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Zyrokks: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Zyrokks: See you later Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Evan: Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Simien. Simien: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Simien: I hope so. Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Azmuth: You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. Azmuth: Focus! Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. The Crow (Fred): But you are a bird. Azmuth: Enough singing and head for battle. Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon!(Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Zyrokks) Zyrokks: Capture Fred! Fred: Stand back, you fools! (roars at the villains) Zyrokks: (shoots electricity at Hydroggedon) Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Zyrokks: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! Simien: Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Ristego rolled at him. They collided. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Zyrokks: Two down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Zyrokks: Good show, old man! It's 4 heroes down. Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Zyrokks: Foolish Umbranite.... Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Zyrokks. Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Zyrokks zappped Ben and caught him too. Sem: We are doomed!!!! (transform) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Zyrokks) Zyrokks: This is working good! Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Evan was the only one that raised his hand. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! Everyone else was asleep. Evan: Oh. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? Zyrokks: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Zyrokks: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Zyrokks: Sorry about that. They left. Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Brian: Isn't Kristen already have a trix inside her? Ben (BTO): She's asleep. It's impossible. Stan: Dang, all the aliens we have here are useless to get out! Simien and Fred: HEY! Ben (BTMT): It's true. Brian: Wait, isn't Evan part Osmosian? Evan: Yeah (tried to escape) It's too hard. We are stuck. Simien: Oh man. Azmuth should have listened to me. At the Nave Espacial Zynon: WHERE IS SIMIEN!?!?!?!?!?!? Ic: Beats me. Zynon: He's not around for 5 hours and I need Arachnophobia's DNA for my research! Omnimorph: Didn't it happen a while ago? Allen: Right. Remember that Zyrokks disappeared when he did? Zynon: It was stupid of both of them to fight alone. Vorkus: Where can he be Zynon? Zynon: My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something. Vorkus: That isn't good... At Kurt's House Eve: Where is Kurt? He said he's going to teach me how to use this thing. George: Last I saw, he said he was going on a mission or something. (Transforms) Frylock! I am picking up levels of teleportation energy, to Galvan Prime! (times out) Eve: We have to save him! George: I doubt he is in trouble. At the PX9000 Specurs:Hey Fred, are you still in the toilet.I really gotta get in there. Willie:He's been there for over an hour, maybe two, or maybe even three.I say we open the door. Jenevile:(Opens the door) He's not inside.I can track him by his mana.(tries to track him)It's like he's in another dimension. Caliston:Is it possible that Azmuth teleported him to fight the villains like the last time. Metarid:Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone. Jenevile:I say we should find but how are we going to find him is the real question. Specurs:Hey Caliston, don't you have Azmuth's cellphone number. Caliston:I most certainly do.Let's call him.(dials Azmuth's number)Hello, I'm Caliston of the Cerebrocrustacean. Azmuth:I don't have time to chat with you.The villains have captured the heroes including you're pathetic Splixson friend. Caliston:That's pretty much the answer to the question I was going to ask, so we'll talk to you later. Willie:Don't bother telling us what he told you, we heard everything. At Shade's Spaceship Calliste: Where's Shade? He said he will help us find the Stone Swami. Arcina: He probably went to find some bunnies! Calliste: (frowns nonchalantly) Shade hates bunnies. Bellum: Probably dating with Kari. Upto: Kari is right here! Osirius: Shade was probably kidnapped. I just saw energy markings from Zang Ortus. He might have been sent on a mission. Nemesis: How can you tell? Osirius: Azmuth Galvan Prime (again) After it happened several times to everyone, everyone's team was teleported to Galvan Prime '' Zynon: Huh? Where are we? Vorkus: Galvan Prime, I guess A hologram appears Azmuth: Okay, I have about five minutes to tell you this. Your friends have been captured and sent to a Galvan Prison. You must locate the prison and free your trix weilding friends, before the villains steal their trixes and use them to theirself. Now, I must go before they find out. (background): Hey, Azmuth, what are you doing there? Come back immediatley! Willie: Wait what? Hey tell us more now Azmuth faded away. R'ia: I guess it's our turn to save them. Let's go. Eve: I'll make us all invisible, (used invibility) there! Let's go! Zynon: Um, yes, but where is the prison? Coxira tracked Zyrokks Coxira: About there. Let's go. The heroes are invisible and the villains are all around them. Jenevile:Does us being invivsible keep the villains from hearing us? Eve:Invisibility keeps you from being seen, not heard. Specurs:(burps)Sorry. Willie:You idiot, you blew our cover. Lord Zedd:I was wondering when you'd show up. Caliston:We're here to rescue our friends you evil bag of bolts, and you'll be defeated by the very heroes that you scorned and defaced. Jenevile:Go save them, I'll hold them off as long as I can. Willie:Well, at least keep Gargravarr with you.We'll see you later if we make it out alive. Lord Zedd: ALL MEMBERS. The hero's friends have escaped. All, attack! Every villain came. Zyrokks: Well well, look who came. Zang, if you can. Zang Ortus made a spell and all heroes were visible again. Kevin: Oh crud. Zyrokks: ATTACK! Spherodroids were sent into battle too. Gwen (BTUAM): Run guys! Everyone ran away. Outside the villains base Ic: Phew, that was close. Tes: How will we get Stan and everyone back?!? Zynon: Spherodroids are patrolling the city. We have got to be careful. Unnamed man in the shadows: I can help you defeat Zyrokks. Willie:And who in the world are you? Unnamed man in the shadows: I am no one, but you heroes, are people whom I find very interesting. Zynon: Yes, yes sure. How will you help us exactly? Stranger in the shadows: I know where is the prison. Here is a map to it (gives Zynon a map) There. Now, I must go before someone knows. He ran away. Lyn: Who the fudge was he? Zynon: No idea, but he gave me a pretty detailed map. Upto: Well, yes, yes he did. Specurs:Alas, what are these strange markings on the map. Metarid:Words. Specurs:Oh, words. Zynon:It says here that we should go left, then we keep going straight, and we'll find a iron door which leads to the prison. Caliston:Now to find a way to break in. Willie:Already thought of it.(punches the door open) Calliste: Then where are they? Arcina: I told you hopping bunnies do not live in prisons (''everyone stares at Arcina) Spherodroid: (over their heads) ZYNON DETECTED. CALLING ALL DROIDS. Geodroids blasted out of the ground. Spherodroids rolled towards them. Allen: Fudge. Spherodroids blasted them with missles, and Zynon created a forcefield to protect everyone. Eve made everyone invisible, but it didn't help them much since the droids detected them anyway. Eve: Invisibility isn't working! Vorkus: DANG IT! Zynon: Blast the robots for a second, I need to do something. Gwen (BTO): Oh great, look who came. Kael, Salts and Hyjinx joined the fight. Kael: I'm back! (blasts everyone) Meanwhile Ic and Ri'a went invisible to the prison cell. (sees Simien and all others) Ic: Guys! Here you are! Simien: YAY YOU SAVED US! Ri'a: Why couldn't you transform? Evan: Something is stopping electricity work. A Geodroid appeared. Ic: Great. (freezes geodroid) How will we destroy the transmitters? Ri'a: By this. (unfreezes Geodroid) Blast me you stupid robot! Geodroid: ATTACK. (blasts laser) Ri'a went intangible and the laser blew up the machines. Ic: Simien, turn into Dark Hole, now! Simien: (transform) Darkhole! Come on, guys, we're busting out. To be continued... Category:Crossover episode Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Crossover Movies Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Multiple Series Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Shade 10